A New Time
by Spottedlily
Summary: The last four clans have fallen. Now as 3 new ones struggle to flourish, a prophecy no one can stop brings terror, unless 5 cats from the weakest clan, Lunarclan, can fufill this lost prophecy. I had to start over cause I lost the first one of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Lunarclan**

Leader- Wildstar- _black she-cat with white underbelly and silver eyes (Nightfire)_

Apprentice: Morningpaw

Deputy- Swiftbreeze- _dusty brown tom with playful green eyes (Wolfpelt)_

Apprentice: Stormpaw

Medicine Cat- Cloudedsky- _unusually dark silver she-cat with stormy blue eyes_

Apprentice: Silverpaw

**Warriors**

Nightfire- _dark ginger tom with green eyes (Wildstar)_

Apprentice: Clawpaw

Lilypool- _spotted cream she-cat with dark amber eyes_

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Eaglewing- _black and gray tom with piercing yellow eyes (Moontail)_

Apprentice: Lilacpaw

Rockheart- _light gray tabby tom with scary blood red eyes (Yellowshadow)_

Rabbitleaf- _long-legged dusty brown she-cat with deep blue eyes_

Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Leopardtail- _golden brown she-cat with pretty green eyes (Brackenleaf)_

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Brackenleaf- _cream tabby tom with light blue eyes (Leopardtail)_

Apprentice: Luckpaw

Orangetail- _ginger tom with light amber eyes (Stargazer)_

Littlebird- _small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with golden eyes_

**Apprentices**

Stormpaw- _dark gray tom with white underbelly and blue eyes (son of Brackenleaf and Leopardtail)_

Lilacpaw- _pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with light purple eyes (daughter of Brackenleaf and Leopardtail)_

Silverpaw- _black tom with white underbelly and tail with silver eyes (son of Nightfire and Wildstar)_

Bramblepaw- _dark brown tabby tom with white paws and bright red eyes (son of Rockheart and Yellowshadow)_

Featherpaw- _golden/cream she-cat with sky blue eyes (daughter of Rockheart and Yellowshadow)_

Clawpaw- _silvery gray tabby tom with amber eyes (formerly a loner)_

Morningpaw- _golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes (daughter of Lilypool and Firetail)_

Dawnpaw- _small thick furred silver she-cat with white and gray blotches, white tail and paws with sapphire blue eyes (daughter of Eaglewing and Moontail)_

Luckpaw- _gold and brown tom with amber eyes (son of Swiftbreeze and Wolfpelt)_

**Queens**

Stargazer- _midnight black she-cat with mysterious yellow eyes; mother of Orangetail's kit, Whitekit, a pure white she-cat with pretty deep blue eyes_

Wolfpelt- _shiny gray she-cat with fern-like eyes; mother of Swiftbreeze's kits, Shadowkit, a dusky gray tom with brown eyes, Angelkit, a tortoiseshell-and-snowy-white she-cat with stormy gray eyes, Hollykit, a gray-and-black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, and Foxkit, a reddish brown tabby tom with light yellow eyes_

Moontail- _cream tabby she-cat with light blue eyes; expecting Eaglewing's kits_

Yellowshadow- _creamy-golden she-cat with deep blue eyes; expecting Rockheart's kits_

**Elders**

Maplecloud- _ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; retired early due to blindness_

Oakshadow- _brown tom with white underbelly and orange eyes_

Velvet- _formerly a rogue, small dusty gray she-cat with pale green eyes_


	2. Prologue

It was around moonhigh when the first cat found the place. This cat had heard about there

being wild cats there, but for some reason, it was deserted. She had heard that there were four groups

of these savage beasts, but for "savage" beasts, they were very clean cats. She surveyed the area, gazing

from a tall tree with long branches to the grassy areas, which looked as if millions of cats had trampled

that one area. Suddenly, she caught the smell of two other cats, and she whisked around. Two toms,

one a muscular ginger tabby, the other a lean, sandy golden. They both glanced around the area, the

ginger obviously being impressed, since it had never seen such a civilized wooden area.

The she-cat spoke. "I'm glad you guys came. I thought I had scared you away with my idea." The

muscular tom padded towards her. "It's fine, Lunar. Dust and I both understand that this is important to

you." Lunar smiled, her bright silvery eyes lighting up. " Well, you two are the only ones, since Marsh

didn't come. So anyway, the reason I have called us here is because we all know that we had the same

dream. Flame, stop staring at me, I know you had it." The ginger smirked, and Lunar rolled her eyes. She

then padded towards the tree, and jumped onto the highest branch. " O, great ancestors of the wild

cats, why have you called us here?" As she spoke, a glittering figure appeared in front of the three

young cats. It was a tom, with a fiery ginger pelt and big green eyes. On his head appeared a star. There

was another cat, a pale ginger she-cat with even greener eyes.

The tom spoke. "So you are the ones we chose to start new clans. My name is Firestar, a leader

of one of the first clans named Thunderclan. This is my mate, Sandstorm." The pale ginger she-cat

nodded, and the tom continued. "We have chosen you because after our clans dispersed, some of us

became loners like you. Their blood runs through your veins, and we ask that you remake the clans,

though this time, you must rebuild on what we have left you. We ask that you follow our steps, but do

not make the mistakes we did." Firestar stared at the three cats, and then suddenly, more cats appeared. Firestar nodded, and he padded over to Lunar. " Lunar, we ask that you become the leader of one clan. This clan shall be named Lunarclan, named after your bravery. Now that you are becoming leader, you must go through the ceremony us cats of Starclan perform on the new leaders of the clans." Suddenly eight other cats appear by Firestar. First, a blue-gray she-cat, with the same star like Firestar's, stepped forward. "My name is Bluestar. I was leader before Firestar. We shall now give you nine lives, for it is custom that each leader of a clan to be given nine lives. So with this life I give you courage. When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." After Bluestar said this, she touched her muzzle to Lunar, sending a jolt of pain through her body.

**Wait a minute. Do I really need to do this? I'm sorry, but I'm not wasting my time doing a ceremony every one reads about in the , the cats who did the rest of her ceremony are the following order: Spottedleaf, Firestar, Lionblaze (HER DADDY :O), Cinderheart (HER MOMMY!), Jayfeather, Dovewing, Bramblestar (Oh yeah! Wait, that meant Firestar died. Wait, we already knew that!), and ... Let's skip to after the life giving...**

Lunar, no LunarSTAR, looked around as the ancient warriors started chanting her new name."Lunarstar! Lunarstar! Lunarstar! Lunarstar!" She blushed (**Wait, cats blush?)** and turned to watch her closest friends become Leaders of their own clans. Firestar then said, "Take these lives, and gather the cats that you see in dreams, for they also carry the blood of warriors. But we must send you with a warning." Suddenly, all the cats disappeared, leaving Lunarstar, Flamestar, and Duststar with a young kit. But suddenly the kit turned blood red, and it's voice was like clawing a Thunderpath. It said:

_The clans shall fall into despair_

_If only leaves of Silver, pools of Lilac, the shining morning, a heart of _

_luck, and the dawn's pure heart shall give their lives for yours to spare._

_But be warned_

_For the lucky heart shall betray those it holds dear_

_And shall send your world into a place of fear_

Suddenly, Lunarstar knew that the new clans may not be safe if this does come true...


End file.
